


Eternal

by milohtic



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, an original idea?? maybe., basically a eternatus!hop au, eternatus is tired of having leon be the "undefeated champion" and also cares about hop very much, eternatus just wants the best to hop, eternatus uses she/her and sometimes they/them pronouns, hop/eternatus: mother and son relationship, ill add more tags as this goes on, its like eternatus!leon au but for someone more "deserving"?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milohtic/pseuds/milohtic
Summary: If you had a wish- no, a dream- that you held on firmly for so long, and that dream came true, what would you dream of?
Relationships: Hop/Eternatus, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. [ i ] || Fabricated Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall!! i missed writing hop!! ; w ;  
> heres something a little different than what i usually write- an au! specifically an eternatus!hop au.  
> i figured that hop deserved more aus, other than "what would happen if hop won?" etc.  
> eternatus!leon is a thing, so i decided to make one for hop.
> 
> i hope yall enjoy!! kudos and comments are appreciated! <3

“Hop, if you had a wish- no, a dream- that you held on firmly for so long, and that dream came true, what would you dream of?”

Hop blinked at the voice, shifting uncomfortably in place. “Miss, why do you ask?” he murmured softly, lifting up the tea to his lips. “You know what my dream is.”

“Do I, really?” She gingerly inquired. “All you’ve said to me was _’I want to become the champion of Galar!’_ ” The Galarian froze, slamming the yunomi rather hastily onto the table. His companion did not flinch, nor did she move her solemn gaze from his panicky, gleaming eyes. “I-Is that not a g-good dream?!” he stammered, leaning closer, “Y-You said i-it was!”

“Hop,” she gently spoke, “That’s not what I meant.” Hop gave a huge sigh of relief, grinning awkwardly as he refilled the yunomi. She smiled faintly at the boy.

“I want you to… elaborate for me, Hop,” she began. “I know perfectly- and very much so- that your dream is to become the champion of Galar. But why?”

“Because I want to beat my brother, that’s why!” He exclaimed, taking a sip, “I want to take his place! I want to become unbeatable, just like him!”

“If you beat him, he’ll no longer be the person to look up to,” she frowned. “In fact, he’ll be the person you _don’t_ want to be. That’s not what you want, right?”

“Y-Yeah, but it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make!” He proclaimed, drinking the rest of the tea in the cup.

“But,” she murmured. “Aren’t you doing this because you’re his brother?” Hop froze again, shifting back in discomfort. “Everyone knows you’re the champion’s brother. You _want_ to be Leon. You train every single day to be just like him. You’ve watched all his league matches, memorized pokemon’s type advantages and disadvantages, know the Pokemon on Routes One and Two by heart, et cetera. You even do the same pose and PokeBall throw as him!” She grimaced. “Is this really your dream, Hop?”

“Y-Yes! It i-is-”

“But then you have a rival… your friend.” She retorted calmly. “She’s _far_ more powerful than you in terms of battling. She knocks out a Gym Leader’s Pokemon in one fell swoop. She has no problems knocking your team out, too. She’s no match for you, Hop.” The boy quivered ashamedly. She was right.

“Hop, think of Leon, and how long he’s been champion.” She proceeded matter-of-factly. “He’s been champion for at least a decade- fifteen years, I believe? A very long time, correct?” Hop shook his head. “Ever since I could remember,” he murmured.

“Fifteen years is a very long time, Hop,” the girl whispered. “There have been countless trainers before you who had the exact same dream as you. I have seen them all. Brilliant, but countless; like the stars that are scattered throughout the sky. They are all the same.”

“Leon is not called ‘The Undefeated Champion’ for nothing. He had to beat those gym challengers in order to claim that title. To see their faces, mostly of horror and shock, when he finished them off. I imagine some are easier than others, but the result is the same in the end. I wonder how he sleeps at night, knowing he has ruined and will continue to ruin the hopes and dreams of many young aspiring trainers. They all give up in the end, Hop; I have watched them do so.”

“You are no different,” she says sternly, “But you won’t ever get there. Your rival will, though.” Hop snapped his head up, his sulking gaze widening. “She’ll get to him?!” He murmured in disbelief.

“Theoretically.” she corrected. “Possibly, but it is likely.”

“What will she do? Will she be like one of them, Miss?” Hop pried. The girl shook her head.

“She will crush him easily, just like she did to Raihan, Piers, Melony, and all the others before them. Then she will be champion. Then she’ll achieve her dreams… Perhaps.”

“Perhaps? Is that not she wanted?” He inquired. “But she went on a journey with me!”

“Going on a journey does not equate to wanting to become champion. Many people journey throughout Galar for many different reasons. Your dream, however, is the most commonly shared with people around your age. As for your friend’s dream… I cannot say. In fact, I am not sure. It is morally ambiguous, to say at least. But I can say confidently, however, that becoming champion is not one of her top priorities. If I had to guess, it would simply be traveling around the region with you. Specifically you, and nobody else. You two were childhood friends, right?” He nodded. “Then why do you assume that she’ll become champion?”

“I said theoretically, Hop. Not undoubtedly, but theoretically. Think about it- her team is leaps and bounds stronger than yours. Than anyone, as a matter of fact. Too strong, in fact, that it makes me rather suspicious. But one can have the means of having a strong team in legitimate ways, so perhaps my bias is unfounded.”

“When I say theoretically, I mean it. _Theoretically._ I see many things that will and can happen, and I can see things that won’t and can’t happen. Everything is accounted for when it comes to probability. The _ifs_ and _maybes_ can be, in fact, what happens next. You can never be too sure. However, when it comes to humans, it can change rather… drastically. People can do things on a whim, whereas they could also ponder and come up with a logical approach to any situation. That’s what makes them- you- fantasizing. Human behavior is… not necessarily unpredictable, as long as you know what you’re doing and what you’re looking out for. Your friend doesn’t show the stereotypical signs of ambition, so I have to account for the _ifs_ and _buts_ and _maybes_ of the equation, you see.”

“I… did not understand any or all of that, Miss.” Hop squeaked, shyly glancing off sideways.

The girl grinned, rolling her eyes. “Perhaps that’s for the best. Just know it is not one-hundred percent certain she’ll become champion, okay?” He timidly agreed.

The pair sat in silence in the kotatsu. Hop fiddled with his purple kimono as the girl stared serenely off into the distance. Often, the tea kettle would whistle, and the two would occasionally nibble off their respective senbei.

“Miss…? Could I ask you some… questions? If you don’t mind?” Hop murmured after a while. “I… want to know you better.”

“You know I cannot tell you, Hop. Otherwise, I wouldn’t be here.” She frowned. “But then again… I’ve been seeing you for quite some time, so it is only natural that you are _somewhat_ curious.” She turned to face the cherry blossom tree, quietly pondering. After a moment, she sighed, turning her gaze back to the boy. “You may ask _some_ questions, Hop. But for the sake of my privacy, I cannot answer all of them. I assume that’s okay with you.”

Hop’s eyes sparkled. “Okay, okay! I’ve always wanted to know your name, Miss! I don’t like calling you Miss a lot! It doesn’t…. feel right? You know?”

She paused, casting her gaze down. “I… Do not have a name.” She confessed. “I was never given one, nor has anyone cared to do so. Perhaps you can?”

“Um…” Hop drew out, clicking his tongue. “How about… Elise? Miss Elise!”

“Elise… Elise…” she murmured. “Elise… Elise… Elise. Elise!” He flashed a toothy grin. “I’m glad you like it, Elise! I’m usually bad at names, heh…”

“I thought you were going to name me Mochi,” she mused. “I guess I was wrong.”  
“Second question!” Hop cheered. “What are you?”

Elise, again, cast her gaze downwards. “I am… not what you think I am,” she exclaimed deliberately. “I cannot reveal who I am, but you will meet me sooner than you expect. Do not worry about that, Hop.”

“Hmm… Third question! Wait- you’re real?!”

Elise laughed lightheartedly, smiling softly at the boy. “I am very real, Hop. I am not a figure of your imagination. If I was, I don’t believe our meetings would’ve felt as… real… as they’ve been.”

“Fourth question: When will I meet you?”

“Sooner than you expect. In real life. There is nothing else I can’t reveal about that, Hop.”

“Fifth question: How do you predict what will happen in the future? How do you know my brother? The challengers? Why do you know all of this?”

“It is one of my powers,” Elise states matter-of-factly. “As for how I know your brother, previous trainers, gym leaders, et cetera… Let’s just say I’ve been here for a very, very long time. Longer than you’ve been born. Longer than anyone has been born. Not specifically Galar, but elsewhere.”

“You aren’t from Galar?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Hop?” She hummed. “We’re sitting in a Johto-esque room, donning Johto-esque clothing and eating and drinking Johto-esque foods. This is very much non-Galar as you can get.”

Hop nodded, closing his eyes. “I don’t have any more questions, Elise.” He stated. “I am getting a little tired, though…”

“Perhaps it is time for you to go back into your world,” Elise hummed again, getting up. “We did talk about much in this session, and I’m very satisfied.”

“Will I really see you soon?” Hop wondered mainly to himself. “You said you had no more questions, silly,” Elise grinned, playfully punching him in the shoulder. “But yes, you will see me soon. Don’t expect tomorrow or in the next few days- well, it depends.”

“On what?”

“You’ll see.”

* * *

“Hop… HOP!”

Hop jerked upright, yelping suddenly. “I’m up, I’m up, I’m up, I’m-” He blinked slowly, moving his hands in front of his face is a dazed matter. Gloria stared at him as he pinched himself, crying out when it did, in fact, hurt. “Hop? Are you okay?” She spoke in an incredulous tone. “You seem a little… dazed.”

“I-I was in Johto!” he blurted out, vigorously shaking his head. “With Elise! A-And we were sitting in a chashitsu, drinking green tea and eating senbei…” Gloria bewilderedly gawked at him as he stammered and stumbled on about how nice his dream was. “What’s a chasitsu? And senbei? What are you even talking about?” Hop, upon realizing that she had been baffled by his explanation, cocked and head and sighed.

“It doesn’t matter, Gloria…” he mumbled. “Let’s just get ready.”

Gloria only stared perplexingly at the purple-haired boy.

* * *

_Hop…_

_I am waiting for you…_

_To make you **eternal**..._

_Your fears will no longer be justified…_

_I will make you strong… Stronger than you have ever been…_

_Please just wait…_

_**Your time will come.** _


	2. announcement!!

hi everyone!! sorry for the delay recently! im in the process of rewriting this story from scratch, and tweak it a little bit. the 1st chapter will be _completely_ different, so when i upload the 2nd chapter make sure to reread the 1st!!!

i'll delete this when i do upload chapter 2. thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos to this story!! i appreciate it very much!!


End file.
